Separate Truths
by Sabrinne
Summary: 3 years past the anime series, Soujirou is searching for his truth, would he be able to find it? Soujirou x Original Character, R&R Please! Chapter 4 up!-On Haitus
1. Joined Hands

1 Separate Truths  
  
2 A Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic that I started a long time ago and I have been wondering whether if I should continue it. Please read and review, onegai!  
  
Spoilers: Tiny ones for the Kyoto Arc  
  
Disclaimer: Rights to Rurouni Kenshin and all of its lovely characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, etc. Original characters all belong to me, but you can probably use them if you ask, ^_^.  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 1: Joined Hands  
  
5 A young woman in a worn but clean kimono stood behind waving willows to watch a young man fish peacefully by the lake. She passed this spot everyday and for a few moments, the ever present smile of the young man would draw her attention. Today was no different from any other, she stood at her customary spot and watched in silence. But as usual the thought of how foolish her actions were caused her to hurry away after a few minutes.  
  
Seta Soujiro threw his line once again into the clam waters of the lake. He could feel the young woman's gaze on him but he made no motion to startle her. She always comes. He thought to himself, her presence in the past few weeks had slowly become a comfort. In the beginning he didn't think much of her daily visits, but weeks later, he found himself thinking about her every now and then on rainy days when he spent his time inside. That was when he realized that this faceless woman had somehow worked herself into his mind without saying a word to him. Shaking his head a little, he shifted his attention back to fishing, as he laughed at himself, baka, you are just thinking too much of this whole situation.  
  
"Raiha nee-San!" The young woman walked faster to the small cottage as a sweet voice of a little girl rang out from the wooden structure.  
  
"Nee-San, I've finished!" A little girl ran up to the woman holding a flapping piece of paper with pride. "Nee-San, I looked in the dictionary and found this word."  
  
The piece of paper had the character for "wealth" clumsily written in black ink.  
  
"Nee-San, I thought that if I wrote it real nice, then my wishes will come true and we'll have a nice house with lots of food to eat. Then we can buy Nee-San a beautiful kimono and you'll be the prettiest girl in the whole village!"  
  
Raiha felt tears prick at her eyes as she held up the paper with trembling hands. Hugging the little girl close, she whispered into her ear, "You did a really nice job Keiko, I'm sure Kami-sama will grant all of our wishes. Now why don't you go find Nee-San the biggest turnip in the garden and we can have a feast for lunch."  
  
Raiha waited till the little girl skipped away before she let the tears fall. They had no hope whatsoever. They had no money and the land was slowly dying with no one to help them plant and take care of it. But she can't let Keiko starve. I'll do anything, Kami-sama please.  
  
Just as she wiped the last of the futile tears away, a dirty hand grasped the front of her kimono. Gasping softly, she gazed up at the gap- toothed giant, who was busy leering drunkenly at her chest.  
  
"My, my, look at this place, a pretty little girl like yourself shouldn't be living in a place like this."  
  
Raiha flinched as he ran fingers down her cheek. "What are you doing here Keisuke?"  
  
"Have you considered my proposal?"  
  
"I will never marry you!" Raiha looked up in defiance.  
  
"Are ya sure about that? I don't see any eager suitors knocking at your door. This place is not going to hold up any longer, so why don't you just give up little Raiha. You know I would love to take care of you and Keiko, you don't want to see sweet little Keiko starve do you?"  
  
Raiha felt a tug at her heart as she thought of Keiko. She is so young and vibrant. I can . . . I will do anything to protect her. Even if it means . . .  
  
Seeing that his words had affected her as he hoped it would, Keisuke smirked with satisfaction, "I'll give you one more day to consider."  
  
Raiha flipped over restlessly again. Sleep had never been so far away. Feeling the hot rush of tears again, she pressed her fists to her eyes. Damn these pointless tears. I have no choice. I have to think about Keiko's future, if it means I'll have to marry him, I will. But her insides still cringed when she remembered the few snips of gossip she had overheard.  
  
. . . He's a monster, they said he beat his first wife to death . . .  
  
. . . I heard he has never been faithful. I pity the poor woman who'll become his new wife . . .  
  
No! I can't be selfish. Throwing back the covers, Raiha rose and pulled her sleeping robe close to her. As if those actions could ward away the doubts and fear of taking such a man as a husband. Feeling herself sink further into depression, she quickly put on her cloak and headed to the only place that still calmed her soul.  
  
The lake is calm tonight, she thought, the moon reflected brightly on the surface. Raiha had never seen such a beautiful night, but the tears she had tried to hold back fell once again.  
  
Soujiro watched the girl from behind the willow. The moon shone on her face, making her face glow with silvery tracks. He had no doubt that this was the faceless girl who had begun to haunt his thoughts. Her tears caused an unfamiliar tug at his heart, he suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. To make all of her worries disappear.  
  
Surprised by the direction of his thoughts. Soujirou smiled sadly, he couldn't comfort her. He couldn't even find peace within himself.  
  
Sensing that someone was watching her, Raiha turned her head towards the willows. A shadow moved and began blending into the surrounding darkness. "Wait!" she suddenly cried out.  
  
Soujirou froze as she cried out to him, before he could make a decision, she had stood up and was approaching cautiously. His usual need to be alone deserted him as he helplessly watched her walk closer.  
  
It's the fisherman. She thought in surprise as she got close enough to see his face.  
  
"Gomen nasai, " Soujirou bowed with a faint smile, "I didn't mean to watch you."  
  
"It's okay." Raiha replied, her gaze drawn to his smiling face. There is something about him, something that's not right. Raiha thought as she began to look at him with a quizzical expression.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss." Soujirou said politely, feeling slightly awkward at her confused gaze. Her eyes, they remind me of Himura's, like they could pierce through my mask with a glance. That should give you sufficient reason to leave right now. Baka! Without waiting for her response, he turned around to disappear into the darkness of night again.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Raiha cried out, but covered her mouth in shock. What am I saying?  
  
Turning back to gaze at her, Soujirou wrestled with the idea of staying with her. After a few tense moments, Raiha watched with a little relief as he walked from the base of the tree to where she was standing by the bank.  
  
Feeling rather shy, she extended her hand, "I'm Raiha."  
  
Soujirou stared down at her outstretched hand, his fingers itched to touch the silky skin of her wrist but he only smiled and said, "I'm pleased to have met you Raiha-san."  
  
Raiha tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to introduce himself. But when the silence stretched out, she looked up expectantly into his smiling face.  
  
"It's better if Raiha-san, doesn't know my name."  
  
"Oh, I see." she looked disappointed. Swinging her face to gaze at the lake, she wrung her hands on the edge of her cloak. Great he must think that you are so nosy. Why am I out here anyway, I should be in bed, tomorrow . . . tomorrow.  
  
Feeling tears welling up again she shook her head as if she could clear all of the worries she would have to face when the sun rose again. Ah Kami-sama, what will I do? She was jolted out of her thoughts when a warm hand settled on her shoulder. Shifting her gaze to the man standing to her left, for the first time in a long while, she felt she could put down the burden that she has carried since the death of her family, to lean against someone who was stronger than her.  
  
Soujirou knew it was a mistake the moment he set his hand on the girl's shoulder, but she had looked so lost and hopeless, he couldn't help but remember another night so many years ago. Except on that moonless night, rain had poured down in sheets, and there was no one stronger to protect that scared boy. He hadn't realized that his hand had tightened almost painfully on her shoulder when those memories came flooding back until he felt her slender fingers gripping his hand with surprising strength. Their roles had suddenly reversed as she cradled his hand between hers. Facing her, Soujirou thought he would drown in the violet depths of her eyes.  
  
With their hands still joined, Raiha couldn't help but wonder about the memories that brought such a haunted look upon his face, though she couldn't see those memories, she recognized the same hopelessness that she felt. Making a little broken sound from her throat, Raiha lifted a hand to touch the cheek of a man she had never dared to talk to until this night. But before her fingers could make contact, he abruptly pulled his hand out of hers and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Gomen nasai." he spoke with his head bowed down. "I acted inappropriately. It is not good for a young girl to be out with a stranger at this time of the night. Farewell, Raiha-san." Turning around swiftly, he disappeared into the shadow of the willows before she could make a sound of protest.  
  
Raiha stood frozen to the ground, what had just happened? It was madness, she had never acted so boldly with a man, much less a man she didn't even know the name of. But the memory of his callused hands held in her more delicate hands, cause a blush to rise to her cheeks and a slight warmth in her heart. Somehow the burden that had weighed so heavily on her minutes ago seemed lighter. As she made her way back to the small cottage, she saw the smiling stranger in her mind and the thought of the next day was kept at bay. 


	2. Fateful Morning

1 Separate Truths  
  
2 A Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction  
  
3 Author's Note: I started some new ways to identify thoughts since I didn't realize that italics didn't work on Ffnet, ^_^;; So now all thoughts are marked with thought. That's all for now, please read and review!  
  
Spoilers: Almost all of the Kyoto Arc will be spoiled for you eventually. Gomen!  
  
Disclaimer: Rights to Rurouni Kenshin and all of its lovely characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, etc. Original characters all belong to me, but you can probably use them if you ask, ^_^.  
  
4  
  
5 Part 2: Fateful Morning  
  
Dawn showed its glowing face as Soujirou stepped into the dew covered grass. Turning to look at his home for the past six months, he felt a slight tightening in his stomach. He had allowed himself to stay at this place for much longer than usual. This morning, with the bird chirping brightly outside of his cottage, he woke up with the urge to set off once again. Picking up the parcel that lay next to his feet, he spared the run down little place one last glance before heading to the main road.  
  
Where will I go now? He thought to himself. He had spent the last two years wandering the countryside. Maybe its time to head to a city. Am I ready? He felt tension fill his body as he thought of facing so many strangers. Two years of isolation had its toll on him; he didn't want to think about having to fit into society again. Sighing, he shook his head, No use in agonizing over this, I'll just go where the road will take me. With that thought in mind, he raised his head and smiled once at the sunlight filtering through the autumn leaves before setting off at an energetic pace.  
  
Walking past the lake, Soujirou suddenly came to a halt. Briefly, his mind wandered back to the girl who sat crying by the shore. He still did not know what had caused her tears and, looking down at his parcel, he probably would never know. He felt oddly saddened that he would never be the one to take the hopeless look out of her eyes. It's probably better if you didn't know anything, you can't help her anyway. Laughing harshly at himself, Soujirou turned away from the lake.  
  
************  
  
As she hung the laundry out to dry, her mind continued to linger upon the slight man by the lake. Was I just dreaming? She wondered. Whether he was real or not, she still felt oddly comforted and calm inside. For when she awoke in the morning, she realized that she had already made her decision. Picking up the laundry basket, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. Tying an apron around her kimono, Raiha had just started to make soup when she saw Keiko skipping towards her with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"  
  
Stepping away from the cooking fire, Raiha bent down to talk to the little girl.  
  
"What is it, Keiko?"  
  
"There's a man outside! I think he wants to see you!"  
  
Raiha tensed, "What did I say to you about talking to strangers."  
  
"I should never talk to them when you are not here." Keiko announced in a sing-song voice. "But he was standing at the gate and looked really worried. C'mon, lets hurry before he goes away!"  
  
Led by Keiko, Raiha walked to the small gate that led to their small cottage, but when she got close, her step faltered slightly.  
  
It's him! She realized. He was real after all, not a beautiful angel with ink black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hello." She spoke softly when they faced eachother. His startled gaze met hers as he stood there unmoving.  
  
"Good morning." He replied. Gazing into her violet ones.  
  
Keiko looked back and forth between the two adults. Boy, she thought, why are they just standing there? Pulling at her sister's hand, she whispered loudly to Raiha, "Why don't you invite him in?"  
  
Flushing, Raiha spoke, "Excuse my manners, but would you like to come in mister -."  
  
"Seta. Soujirou." He smiled, " Thank you but I was just about to go on a trip."  
  
"Oh." Feeling oddly disappointed, Raiha's smile fell a little. "I just made some rice balls and if you don't mind I can pack some for you for your journey." It was a small sign of gratitude.  
  
Understanding the gesture, Soujirou said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
She smiled again and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
Raiha stood at the cutting board and looked down at the neat little package tied with a small string. She was still trying to digest that the stranger from last night was standing at the front gate. Except he wasn't a stranger anymore, he had a name. Soujirou. But she would get no more time to learn about him. Picking up the package, she sighed. Better go give him the package and let him go Raiha.  
  
When she stepped out of the kitchen, she saw little Keiko run towards her. Seeing the terrified expression on the child's face, Raiha broke into a run.  
  
"What happened?" Raiha asked, holding Keiko in her arms.  
  
"There's a scary man outside and he's going to hurt Seta-san. Seta-san told me to run and stay with you in the kitchen."  
  
"Listen to me Keiko, I want you to go to the kitchen and stay there. Don't come out unless I come and personally get you, okay? Can you do that for me?"  
  
Keiko nodded her head, "I won't come out. I promise."  
  
"Good. Now hurry along." Raiha waited until the little girl was in the small room before running full speed towards the gate.  
  
Her heart clutched in horror, when she saw what was happening. "Keisuke- san!" she cried out. "Please, calm down!"  
  
Keisuke had grasped Soujirou by the collar of his gi and looked like he was about to smashed his fist into the smaller man's face.  
  
"You slut." Keisuke growled, "Now I know why you kept denying me what was mine.  
  
You were already spreading your legs for him!"  
  
Raiha shook her head in denial. "That's not true Keisuke-san. Soujirou-san is a cousin of mine. He just got here today from the city to see me." Hoping the lie would placate the drunken man. Stealing a glance at Soujirou, a cold feeling went through Raiha when she saw his eyes. He looked calm and composed, as if the bigger man was not threatening him but inviting him for tea instead.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Keisuke slurred. Letting go of the other man, his attention was all on her.  
  
"Get lost if you don't want to get hurt" He tossed over his shoulder at the slight man. Opening the gate, Keisuke weaved menacingly towards her, leering at her slight cleavage, he grinned at her. "Since you have already given away favors, there should be no reason I should wait to get married to have you, right?"  
  
Raiha took a step back but then held her ground, "I will never marry you."  
  
But the man seemed not to hear what she said and reached out to grasp her arm. But even before she jerked her arm out of his reach. The big man howled in pain.  
  
Raiha raised her surprised glance to Soujirou who was standing next Keisuke holding a glinting sword at his neck.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Keisuke screamed holding his bleeding hand.  
  
"I suggest you leave right now and never come back." Soujirou said coldly. Keisuke turned to look at the smaller man. He opened his mouth to curse at him. But stopped suddenly as a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
The slight man was smiling as he held the glinting sword firmly.  
  
"I'll be back for you, you bitch. You'll pay for this." Keisuke sneered at Raiha before hurrying out of the small courtyard.  
  
Raiha stared after the retreating man in silent shock. Her worst nightmare was happening right in front of her eyes.  
  
"Raiha-san? Are you okay?" A soft voice next to her spoke with concern. Turning to Soujirou, she looked into the deep pools of his eyes and felt relief and sorrow rush through her.  
  
"Thank you." She choked out forgetting the conventions of society for a moment and fell against him.  
  
His hands came up to catch her and the sword clutched tightly in his fingers fell with a thud on to the ground.  
  
But even as she leaned into him, she was pulling away. Her features were composed when she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me earlier Soujirou-san. I'll be in your debt for the rest of my life." She said solemnly.  
  
"No." He spoke softly.  
  
Startled by his reaction, Raiha thought she saw something flash in his eyes before he continued.  
  
"I've brought more trouble for you than ever. He'll be back the moment he is sure that I have left."  
  
"Maybe. But, I knew the situation would turn out like this if I refused him." Raiha rationalized, realizing that she still held the small package in her hand, she quickly handed it to him. "Here are the rice balls, you better be on your way if you want to make it to the next village before dusk."  
  
"I can't - -." He broke off as he felt someone else's presence. "Show yourself." He said politely.  
  
Startled by the sudden comment, Raiha glanced around but saw nothing. But even as she surveyed the courtyard, the leaves on a large tree in the corner rustled slightly as a shadowy figure blended into the leaves jumped down to land gracefully.  
  
"Soujirou. You must be losing your touch if it took you this long to sense my presence." A pretty woman purred.  
  
"Kamatari." Soujirou bent his head slightly, "what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Author's Note (Part 2): So what did ya think? I hope that I didn't over dramatize everything . . . ^_^;; 


	3. Falling Snow: A Short

Author's Note: Sorry everyone who have been waiting for an update. I am done with Chapter 3 of Separate Truths but I still have some editing and rewriting to do on the parts that I don't like. But unfortunately I am studying for finals right now so it probably won't be up until after Christmas . . . but here's a short little side story I wrote when I was bored and wondering why there was still no snow?!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters do not belong to me, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Falling Snow - - - A Little Short  
  
Winter- One Year after Kyoto  
  
Soujirou stared up at the overcast sky with a sigh. It was another winter and another reminder that his wandering had helped him find no answers yet.  
  
Today was one of the days of winter that he hated the most, the wind was freezing but the ugly gray clouds in the sky gave up nothing but occasional bouts of sleeting rain.  
  
Shivering slightly, he pulled the thicker gi he had donned earlier in the day closer to him, Maybe I should find somewhere to settle for night.  
  
But even as he thought of that, he felt dread climb up his spine and settle at the back of his neck. Whenever he stopped, the voices of his personal demons would creep up silently and haunt his dreams more often than not.  
  
I've still got a few hours of travel left. Better keep walking.  
  
Continuing to make his way through the eerily silent forest, Soujirou put all thoughts out of his head and just kept walking, the movement of his feet helping him run away from the memories that he tried to bury.  
  
Before he realized it, full night had dawned in the forest, the path was so dark now that without training no normal person can still travel safely.  
  
But Soujirou was no normal person, and he still did not stop.  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed but hours later something distracted him from the dark thoughts swirling through his mind.  
  
A tiny drop of wetness at the tip of his nose, and a small one on his eyelash.  
  
In night sky, fat flakes of snow was slowly beginning to fall.  
  
Staring up at the sky suddenly filled with large snowflakes, Soujirou looked at the shape of the flakes with wonder.  
  
Holding up his hands to catch the falling snow, he thought, Beautiful.  
  
He always hated rain because it reminded him of the night that he lost himself. But snow, snow was different. Snow reminded him of the tears that don't flow but instead is purified into something beautiful and clean.  
  
When will I be like snow? He wondered, When will my tears stop flowing but  
  
instead be changed into something peaceful instead?  
  
Though he still had no answers, the falling snow created a cocoon around him in the night and as it continued falling he found the most he had since he left Kyoto.  
  
A temporary peace.  
  
He kept walking, the sounds of his footsteps muffled.  
  
Snow continued to fall.  
  
Author's Note (Part 2): Thanks everyone for reading this short little spontaneous fic. I orginally wrote this cause I was hoping for snow. As far as what this story contributes to Separate Truths? I have no clue . . . if it did fit, I guess it would be before the fic occurred. Maybe I should publish this fic as one that stands on its own . . . hmm . . . suggestions anyone? Happy Holidays to all . . . and hopefully the real chapter 3 will be up in a week or so. 


	4. Confrontation

1 Separate Truths  
  
2 A Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction  
  
Happy Holidays to all!!  
  
Author's Note: Well I finally brought back a familiar character though I am still not sure how much Kamatari will play into the fic. Thanks for having so much patience with me as I finally finished the rewriting for this part, there was actually a lot too, ^_^. Anyway, enough with the babbling and on with the fic!  
  
Oh, one other thing, I've done a lot of research but I still haven't figured this out: Is "Seta" Soujirou's last name or first name? In this fic I made Seta his last name, if that is a mistake, please let me know. Thanks!  
  
Spoilers: Almost all for the Kyoto Arc.  
  
Thoughts: thought  
  
Disclaimer: Rights to Rurouni Kenshin and all of its lovely characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, etc. Original characters all belong to me, but you can probably use them if you ask, ^_^.  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation  
  
"Sou-kun, I have no business with you. I'm here for her." Kamatari bestowed a beaming smile to Raiha.  
  
"Who-, who are you?" Raiha felt even more confused. How do they know each other?  
  
"She's just a country girl, what could you possibly want with her?"  
  
"Private business. You'll have to come with me now Raiha-san." He grasped her arm and smiled at Soujirou.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Raiha felt panic run through her. She struggled at the surprisingly strong grip of the hand at her arm.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you take her Kamatari." Soujirou warned, his eyes beginning to show a hint of irritation.  
  
"Oh you must think that I am going to harm her." Kamatari laughed delicately and released Raiha's arm. "Silly me, what else were you to think? I have no business with the lovely lady here but the government does."  
  
"You Kamatari-san? I can't imagine you doing anything for the government."  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
The government? What would they want with me? Raiha looked at both of them with disbelief. "What's going on!?"  
  
Ignoring her comment, both men continued to assess each other.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Kamatari beamed, "I will leave now if you take her and the child to Tokyo safely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nuh-uh, That's classified information." He said winking at Soujirou. "If it comforts you any, feel free to drop her off at the Kamiya Dojo, what do you say old friend?"  
  
"You were never able to win against me, I can take you down right now."  
  
"If you care, you'll take her to Tokyo." Kamatari was now serious, "Her enemies are coming for her and I doubt that you, even with your ability, will able to keep them at bay."  
  
Although Soujirou and Kamatari were never friends and only occasional allies, he had spent enough time with the man to know that he was dead serious. Weighing the situation for several moments, Soujirou finally made a decision.  
  
"You can tell your employer that I will take her to the Kamiya Dojo, but I expect answers when I get to Tokyo."  
  
"I can't promise you all of the answers but I'm sure that you will get a satisfactory explanation." Kamatari smiled one more time at Raiha before leaping into the branches of the tree and disappearing from sight once more.  
  
Soujirou stood there in silence he watched the slight man travel out of sight, Damn it, what does he want with the girl? "Well Raiha-san, it looks like you'll have to come with me." He spoke up with an almost forced cheerfulness.  
  
Raiha still stood rooted to the ground in shock mixed with fear, Who are these people? A chill went down her spine as she considered how her instinct could be so wrong. Although she had minimal contact with kendo, what she could pry from her father was enough for her to judge Soujirou's skill with the sword. He was one of the best. There was no doubt that he could easily kill anyone with a deadly swipe. He can be even more dangerous than Keisuke. With that thought, Raiha wrapped her hands tightly on his discarded sword.  
  
Calmly, without turning around, Soujirou spoke again, "Put the sword down please Raiha-san."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Raiha said nervously, she clenched the sword with both hands. Although she stood straight, her hands were trembling slightly. "Thank you for all of your help but I have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I can't do that Raiha-san. That drunk is coming back for you as soon as I am gone and I do not doubt that someone even worse is looking for you as well."  
  
"I can take care of myself. Please."  
  
"Can you really?" He looked at her with something akin to a challenge.  
  
Before Raiha could reply, the sword held in her hand was knocked away gently to the ground. I didn't even see him move! She thought in a moment of amazement.  
  
"You can't stay here Raiha-san. I am asking you to travel to Tokyo with Keiko and allow me to protect you if needed."  
  
She suddenly felt very tired as she considered what he said, he was right. She couldn't possibly stay here anymore and going to a big city could be the only place she can find a job that will pay enough for her and Keiko to live comfortably. But there was no way that she could trust him with her and Keiko's life, she knew next to nothing about him, and today was proof enough of that.  
  
"I'm sorry, but please." Raiha gave the gate a pointed glance. "I owe you more than I can repay you, don't let me be a burden to you anymore."  
  
Soujirou looked into her determined eyes for a few moments before re- sheathing his sword. Hai, I got your point Raiha-san. But I helped you get into this mess in the first place and I will do my best to get you out of it. Feeling both amusement at her stubbornness against someone obviously stronger than her and the unfamiliar feeling of disappointment that she chose not to put her trust in him, Soujirou picked up his discarded belongings and walked out of the gate.  
  
"Sayonara, Raiha-san." He spoke softly before walking down the dirt path again.  
  
Raiha watched as he disappeared from view, her instincts were telling her not to let him go but her mind was congratulating her on a choice well made. Well, the decision was mine in the end after all. Lifting her gaze to the bright blue autumn sky, she watched a few fat white clouds drift by. How did my life get so complicated? She wondered, it seemed so long ago when all she worried about was what chores she had to do that day.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath. A lot is going to change but I am ready, I have to be. Walking to the kitchen, she saw a flash of black hair and a pair of hazel eyes peek over at her.  
  
"Keiko! You can come out now." Raiha called out, putting a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
With pigtails bouncing behind her, Keiko ran out glancing around the yard with a smile, "Nee-chan? Where is Seta-san?"  
  
"Seta-san had to leave Keiko, he had a long way to travel."  
  
Raiha stifled a laugh as the expression on the child's face went from sunny to a gloomy pout in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Keiko, have you done your lessons for the day yet?" Raiha reminded her gently.  
  
"No . . ." The child mumbled kicking her tiny feet into the dirt. "I'll go do them right now.  
  
"That's a good girl." Raiha smiled at the little girl scuffled back to the bedroom to practice her calligraphy skills.  
  
Now for the more pressing matters at hand. Raiha finally allowed herself to relax as she sank down on a small stool at the corner. What could the government possibly want with me? It was then that an awful thought crossed her mind, Could this be what Otou-san was talking about? I never though that it could actually be true . . . She shivered as she remembered the night her father had passed away.  
  
********  
  
"Raiha? Raiha? Are you there?" His voice had been feeble and his face was gaunt and pale from the disease that was killing him slowly.  
  
"Hai, Otou-san. Do you want some water?" Raiha asked, her voice had an edge of desperation.  
  
"Where is your mother?"  
  
"She . . . She is with Keiko." Raiha bit her lip, hoping that he won't be able to see through her lie. She didn't have the courage to tell him that her mother was no longer able to discern reality from the dream world she had created. Even Raiha herself sometimes wished to disappear in that dream too.  
  
"That's good, I don't want her to know what I am telling you. I know I won't be able to live through the nigh-" Harsh coughs racked his body as he struggled to finish the sentence.  
  
"Otou-san! Don't say such things! Just rest, please!" Raiha laid her hands on his forehead and felt the high fever running through his body.  
  
"No! This is my last chance to tell you the truth. My mistakes, they are coming back to haunt me. I thought that it could end with his death, but it won't." His eyes were tortured as he continued, "Raiha, if only I had taught you instead, I was so foolish. No, now is not the time to talk about that." He mumbled. "Its not too late, Raiha, you can still protect them. Marry Akito, right away, he may be strong enough to defeat them. Promise me you will Raiha. I know that your mother and I decided not to force you into anything but we have no choice. Promise me."  
  
"Please, save your strength." She pushed on his shoulders to urge him back on the futon as he struggled to rise when she gave no reply.  
  
"Just promise me, please, they are coming."  
  
"I promise, Otou-san. I promise. But who? Who are you talking about?" Raiha whispered confused by her father's feverish words.  
  
"They're shadows, demons, chasing, chasing, chasing . . ." He broke off before finishing the sentence. "Raiha, ask your mother to forgive me. I'm sorry little one, I never meant for this all to fall on your shoulders." The last part was spoken so softly that she almost couldn't hear it. It was the last thing he said before falling unconscious from the fever burning through his body.  
  
"Otou-san? Otou-san?" Raiha cried out. Her head fell back as tears slowly began to roll down her face. There was no use, the doctor had long told them to prepare for the worst. Consumption allowed for no survivors, it was a miracle that no one else in the family contracted it too. But it was a miracle wasted. Her mother couldn't live without her husband, she was slowly dying a different kind of death. Her mind was already gone, it was only a matter of time before her body followed.  
  
Raiha held his hand all through the night, but he never awoke again. When the morning sun peeked through the window, he was gone.  
  
In the end, she wasn't even able to carry through with his last wish. A week later she received a letter informing her that Akito had died in a cholera outbreak in Kyoto.  
  
******  
  
Is this what Otou-san meant? She wondered, at the time she had chosen to believe that his warning was the nonsense talk induced by his fever, now she was no longer sure. Well, it doesn't matter now does it? She laughed almost bitterly, fate had left her no choice but to leave the home that she had grown up in. She didn't know who or even what this enemy that the woman earlier had spoken of but the threat of Keisuke was enough to force her to leave. Well, that's that huh? Now all I have to do is break the news to Keiko, I wonder how well she will take it? Pushing herself back on her feet, she sighed before leaving the room to talk to the little girl.  
  
"Really?! I want to go!" Keiko beamed, her pigtails danced merrily as she jumped up and down. Raiha felt relief course through her when Keiko did not make a fuss about leaving.  
  
"Then why don't you gather the things you want to take so we can leave tomorrow morning." There was nobody to say goodbye to anyway, it was probably best if they left as soon as possible, Raiha reasoned with herself.  
  
Walking to her bedroom, Raiha slowly packed her meager belongings.  
  
As she looked through the items, her hand brushed over the small wooden box that was her inheritance from by her parents.  
  
Picking up the box, she lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful jade pendant. It was intricately crafted in the shape of a fierce dragon but unfortunately only half of the pendant remained. When she had asked what happened to the other half, her father had told her that it had been stolen long before. She still remembered his cold expression when she asked, it was the first and last time she inquired about the other half of the dragon pendant. That night she could hear her parents' raised voices arguing in their bedroom.  
  
Tucking the pendant within a pocket hidden in her kimono, she despaired at the thought of selling the heirloom. But for travel she had to find some source of money and the only thing she had of value was the pendant. Just as she began to close the cover, Raiha noticed a small tear at the corner of the red lining at the bottom of the box. Curious, she lifted the velvet lining and drew out a small fold of money. This must be the money Okaa-san and Otou-san had saved throughout the years. She realized. Thank Kami- sama. It wasn't much but it would get them to the closest city and feed them while she searched for employment.  
  
The next morning, Raiha held Keiko's hand and closed the gate to the rundown cottage that had served as her home for the past 19 years for the last time. She shifted the pack that held their meager possessions onto her shoulder and pushed closed the old iron lock. All of the wonderful memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes as they grew slightly misty. No, don't think about that. She chided herself.  
  
Keiko, who didn't realize the importance of this occasion, tugged at her sister's hand. "Nee-chan! Which big city are we going to?"  
  
Raiha's smiled at the irony, the closest city was Tokyo.  
  
"To Tokyo."  
  
She could see the little girl's eyes light up as she imagined all of the sights to greet her in the huge city.  
  
"Lets go, Nee-chan!" Keiko pulled Raiha forward.  
  
"Yes, its time to go. Sayonara." Raiha whispered before she walked with Keiko to the main road.  
  
The morning sun shined upon the cottage and the autumn leaves whispered in the wind.  
  
As much as she wanted to look back, Raiha didn't turn around, she could only walk forward.  
  
Japanese Glossary: I am not by any means fluent in Japanese so forgive me if I make any grammar mistakes and please point it out to me. But I will occasionally use Japanese words, mainly because it makes the story sound better in my opinion. So here's a short glossary for the few words I used in this chapter.  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Kami-sama- an equivalent to God  
  
Nee-chan- Sister  
  
Okaa-san- Mother  
  
Otou-san- Father  
  
Sayonara- Goodbye or Farewell  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): Well what did you think? I hope I have not rushed the plot over much and that I actually have a plot . . . thanks all for reading again. Chapter 4 should be up in a week or so, Happy Holidays to all again! 


	5. Shadows of the Past

Separate Truths  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction  
  
*Announcement*- I am currently looking for some beta-readers for any of my fanfiction. Including my Inuyasha and Weiss Kreuz stuff (( shameless plug), Please email me at sabrinne@hotmail.com if interested!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about another rather short chapter and how long it took me to update! Unfortunately, my attention has been mostly on my Inuyasha fic lately!  
  
Spoilers: Almost all for the Kyoto Arc.  
  
Thoughts: thought  
  
Disclaimer: Rights to Rurouni Kenshin and all of its lovely characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, etc. Original characters all belong to me, but you can probably use them if you ask, ^_^.  
  
Chapter 4: Shadows of the Past  
  
The room was dark except from the small orange glow of a slim cigarette.  
  
"Cigarettes are terrible for your complexion Fujita-san." A feminine voice sounded from the corner.  
  
The man holding the cigarette remained expressionless as he looked at the young man sitting across from him.  
  
"Kamatari, did you complete the mission?"  
  
"Hai, Hai, it was only a country bumpkin, nothing serious."  
  
"Well? Where is she?"  
  
"On her way here I assume." The young man shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Don't play games with me Kamatari, why is she not here with you?" Saitoh Hajime spoke quietly.  
  
"Games? Don't forget I have as much stake in this as you do." Kamatari narrowed his eyes, " I merely found someone else to bring her here."  
  
"Oh? I can't imagine you having a trusted friend."  
  
"Friend? I wouldn't go that far Fujita-san!" Kamatari flashed one of his flirty smiles, "Just an old colleague."  
  
Taking a drag of his cigarette, Saitoh stared expressionlessly at Kamatari and waited.  
  
"He's just an old colleague from when Shishio-sama was still alive."  
  
Kamatari thought he saw a flicker of surprise in Saitoh's eyes before he put the usual indifferent mask back on. Damn, I hate that guy. He's almost as bad as Soujirou.  
  
"I don't feel like playing twenty questions with you, just don't screw this up."  
  
With that said, Saitoh dropped the butt of his cigarette on to the dirty floor and crushed it with the heel of his boot before striding away.  
  
Kamatari waited a few minutes in silence before exiting the building through the dark and dank alley.  
  
**********  
  
Raiha sat down on the futon as she rubbed her legs restlessly. Sighing heavily, she winced as her fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot in her muscles. They had made good progress until Keiko absolutely refused to walk another step after they stopped to rest in the late afternoon. Although she carried the little girl for another two hours, by the time the sun had fallen to the horizon, she too was weary beyond belief. Thankfully in the next town, there was a small boarding house where she could rent a small room for the night. Watching the flickering lamplight play on Keiko's sleeping face, Raiha lifted a hand to tuck back a lock of blue-black hair from the young girl's forehead.  
  
No sense in moping over this situation, Raiha thought to herself, she was too tired to care about anything at the moment. All I want is a good nights sleep, she yawned. Taking a small basin, Raiha opened the screen door and headed to the small well at the back of the boarding house.  
  
Soujirou watched silently from the rooftop of the boarding house as the door to the room occupied by the sisters opened. It had been like this allday. He had followed behind them at a distance with relative ease. By the end of the day he had been sorely tempted to make his presence known but he had been sure that whatever was left of Raiha's trust in him would completely disappear. Her muscles must be killing her right now. He thought, even though Raiha was obviously used to a lot of chores everyday, she still wasn't suited to carry a five year old child on her back for several hours. At least there has been no sign of trouble. Maybe Kamatari was wrong after all. Soujirou sighed as his gaze followed the girl's movements to the well. Its too early to tell just yet.  
  
Walking silently along the path, Raiha shivered as a gust of wind blew by. Clutching her kimono tighter, she quickened her steps as the well came into the sight. Unease curled against her spine as little goose bumps rose on the back of her neck. Releasing the bucket into the well, she made quick work of pulling the bucket of water up. Pouring the water into the basin quickly, she spilled some onto the ground in her haste. Geez, Raiha, what are you scared of? I thought you had gone beyond being afraid of shadows. She laughed at herself. But as she hurried back to the room, Raiha thought she glimpsed a flash as the moon reflected at something in the darkened corridor.  
  
Now you're seeing things, Raiha thought, shaking her head. There is nothing there, just your over-imaginative mind, baka. She still breathed a sigh of relief, however, as she finally opened the screen door to her room. Putting down the basin, she sank to the ground as she felt adrenaline pumping through her. Don't be silly Raiha! The last few days are just getting to you.  
  
Soujirou watched her panicked motions at the well with slight apprehension. Did she see something? No, I would have been able to sense it. Just the thought crossed his mind, he suddenly felt the presence of a battle aura. Someone is here. Hmm, the strength of the battle aura is not enough to be the one that Kamatari is so worried about. His eyes were narrowed as he watched a figure dressed in black creep out of the corner. Noting a flash of metal as the moon reflected off of the person's drawn sword, he leapt off of the roof and blended in with the dark. With his keen gaze still trained on the intruder, Soujirou saw the light in the small room at the end of the long hall go dark.  
  
Settling down near the door to the room, he patiently waited for the man to appear again.  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, Soujirou felt the man move away from his position in the corridor. But before the man had moved a few feet closer to the door, Soujirou already had his sword against the intruder's throat.  
  
"Who are you?" Soujirou demanded in an almost soundless order.  
  
The only answer he got was the shaking shoulders of the intruder.  
  
Before he could ask again, the intruder twisted around suddenly and leaped onto the roof. He paused a few moments to stare down at Soujirou before escaping into the night.  
  
So he wants a chase, does he. Soujirou was slightly amused. His lips turned up in a smile before he also disappeared into the night.  
  
Reaching the far edge of town, the intruder suddenly stopped his flight and turned to confront him.  
  
With his right hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword, Soujirou made his intentions very clear. His mouth turned up again in a small smile before asking again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
But the intruder only bent down slightly in a battle stance.  
  
"Guess you aren't interested in conversation." Soujirou said politely. Moving his right foot forward, he also assumed a battle position.  
  
Soujirou only watched with indifference as the figure lunged at him. Inexperienced. He's no match for me. Hesitating before using the sword, Soujirou waited until that last moment before turning his sword backwards and smashing the blade into the chest of the attacker. Watching as the slight figure fell to the ground, Soujirou walked to the place where the unmoving body lay.  
  
Feeling the attacker's neck, he was satisfied with the steady pulse, He's only unconscious. Now lets see his face.  
  
Pulling off the black mask that covered the attacker's face, his eyes widened slightly with surprise as a cloud of midnight hair fell to the ground.  
  
A woman.  
  
A small sound from the woman's throat distracted him from examining her any further. A small smile had appeared on her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Soujirou the Tenken." She whispered with small laugh. "How appropriate."  
  
Taken aback by her comment, Soujirou felt tension tighten his body, No one has called me that in years.  
  
"This is the last time I'll ask you this, who sent you?"  
  
The woman only laughed maniacally. "Protecting the girl are you? Its no use, you can't win this battle Tenken." As she spoke her voice began to sound constricted as she gasped slightly for air.  
  
Soujirou cursed silently when he saw her eyes glaze over slightly. She's poisoned herself. I won't get any information, she'll be dead in a matter of seconds. Standing up, his heart chilled slightly as he looked at the cold smile on her unmoving lips. What the hell is going on?  
  
Looking down at the woman's side, he noticed the glint of a well made sword that had fallen from her loosened grasp. Picking up the sword, his eyes widened when he saw the design on the blade.  
  
Juppon Gatana's seal?! He thought with surprise as he studied the dragon shaped seal carved into the shining blade. That's impossible. The only people who knew about this were the members of the Juppon Gatana and every one of them had either decided to work for the government or follow Shishio- san into hell.  
  
His mind only ran into dead ends as he thought of all of the individuals who might have seen the seal and still lived. No, there couldn't have been, all those people had been eliminated long before. He had made sure of it.  
  
Looking down, Soujirou examined the sword closely once again, this time he noticed something different in the design. At the base of the dragon's feet there was a small crescent moon, the seal of the Juppon Gatana had no moon there. Glancing over at the dead woman he damned her again for sacrificing herself before he could find her real motive. Before I left Shishio-san I killed anyone who had seen my face, but she recognized me. He thought, I must be missing something. Why is the design on her sword so similar to ours? And what does this all have to do with Raiha-san?  
  
The unanswered questions swirled around in his mind as he quickly buried the corpse and headed back to the boarding house.  
  
As the sun broke through the horizon, Soujirou slowly stretched from his position from the roof. The night had been quiet since the first incident, giving him plenty of time to analyze the situation. As the first rays of sunlight shone on his face, Soujirou only sighed with a hint of frustration. He still had no answers but he knew one thing for sure. Whoever sent the woman would send some else soon. This was not the end. These people were connected to Shishio-san and the Juppon Gatana, and next time he would get his questions answered.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Baka- Stupid, Idiot  
  
Juppon Gatana- "the ten swords" Group of Shishio's best men.  
  
Tenken- "Heavenly Sword", Sou-kun's nickname  
  
Author's Note (Part 2): The Juppon Gatana's seal was purely made up by me and not part of the series. I figured that since they had to communicate between themselves, there could have been a symbol that identified themselves with each other especially on their correspondence. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this part. 


End file.
